


The Beginning of his/her Friendship

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Is The Best, Attempt at Humor, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Best Friends, Bullying, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Denial of Feelings, Episode: s01 Cœur de pierre - Origines | Stoneheart - Origins, Gen, Kwami Swap, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, POV Alya Césaire, Protective Alya Césaire, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Alya decides to defend someone in the first day of school, she would later gain a new best friend (or actually a two-in-one).
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle
Series: Mari-nyan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	The Beginning of his/her Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> How Alya saved Marinette from instant love attack in this AU. No. I'm serious.
> 
> Oh god. It's the primary reason why Mari-Nyan doesn't have Marinette falling head over heels on Adrien on the first day.

She recently transferred into **Collège Françoise Dupont** and **Alya Césaire** never thought she'd need to handle a snob in class. Not just any snob, but a high-class snobby kid. Since the blonde's name is Chloé, Alya has a feeling this is the same kid of the mayor who hired her mom. _Why do rich kids have to act so arrogant?_

"But Chloé.." The bluenette sighed as she stared at the ponytail aristocrat. "This has always been my seat. You remember last time, don't you?"

"Not anymore!" Sabrina answered despite the hesitation in her voice. "It's a new year with new seating arrangements."

"Why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there?" Chloé scoffed and Alya felt her cheek twitch at this woman's audacity. Chloé rolled her eyes at her and Alya tried her best not to get riled up. _This brat is called Bourgeois for a reason._ Chloé warned. "Listen. Adrien is arriving today and since that's going to be his seat (Chloé points at the front row, the seat below the trio) then _this_ is going to be **my** seat. Get it?"

"Who's Adrien?" The pigtail wearing female wondered and Alya heard a ton of their classmates gasped.

"She doesn't know?" Mylène (the girl on the other side.) asked to her seatmate Alix. "How does Marinette not know?"

"Protective dad remember?" Alix shrugged and Alya looked back at the trio.

"He's only a famous model." Sabrina clarified and Alya looked at Ms. Bustier who's doing absolutely nothing! Alya lowered her pencil down.

"And I am his best friend." Chloé enunciated. Alya can't believe this. _The teacher is letting this snob talk someone out of their preferred seat all because of some dumb guy!_ Chloé shooed Marinette, having said bluenette squint at her. "He adores me."

"Go on!" Chloé's advance caused several macarons to fall from the box since Marinette half-tripped. Marinette stared at her with confusion, not sure why she's acting this strange but explanation was elaborated. Chloé ordered. " **Move!** "

"Hey!" Alya finally stood up, irked. She will not tolerate such injustice. All Marinette wanted to do is sit in the middle, but not with the big guy (Ivan) which is considerably close to the enormous windows. Then this kid thinks she's boss? Alya snapped back "Who elected you Queen of Seats?"

"?!" Marinette looked at her, surprised and at awe. The other students at the back, on the other hand, gasped because did she just snap back at Chloé? Alya didn't notice, too irritated at the mayor's daughter.

"Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year." Chloé isn't backing down as Alya went over to Marinette's side. "What are you gonna do, super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Alya went between them, holding Marinette with the girl's box of macarons. Alya glanced at the bluenette, tugging Marinette with her. "Come on."

"I-Yeah.." Marinette went with Alya.

"Has everyone found a seat?" Ms. Bustier asked and Alya is this close to throwing a pencil at this calm teacher. _How can she just watch all that happen?_

"Chillax, girl." Alya glanced at Marinette who's still stunned at her intervention. "We'll find a way to one-up her."

"Huh.." Marinette blinked, shaking her head to get out of stupor. "That... I could've handled that."

"Sure you would..." Alya smirked, nudging the girl's shoulder.

"But how did you do that?" Marinette asked, leaning against her arm. "Standing up without any plan. She's Chloé."

"Follow Majestia's example." Alya shows her phone and Marinette stared at it. "She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing."

" Well, that girl over there is evil." Alya explained, pointing at the brat. "And **we** are the good people. We can't let her get away with it."

"That's easier said than done." Marinette chuckled, fiddling with her pencil. " _She_ likes to make my life miserable."

"That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!" Alya reassured, having both of them sit back straight to get ready for the lecture.

"My name is Marinette." Marinette whispered, showing the box to her with only one macaron left.

"..." Alya smiled, taking the macaron. "Alya."

On the first hours of class, Alya made a friend. A baker's daughter by the name of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Their bakery makes the best bread in Paris and the heir is just as sweet as a macaron. The appearance of a supervillain added some spice to her supposed ordinary school life.

* * *

Since a supervillain appears from broad daylight, Alya went running out of the library to get a scoop. She's a reporter with a huge sense of adventure. She won't miss this for the world. Besides, this is also Ivan based on the voice range and the fact the villain is angry at Kim. Marinette also explained the gist before they got separated. Situated at **Parc des Princes** , Alya has her phone on livefeed connected to her social media accounts as she record the battle-

"Watch it!" The black cat screamed and Alya gets pushed away from Stoneheart's throw of the soccer net at her.

"What are you waiting for, super red bug?" Alya cried as the black cat pulled away to twirl her staff. "Do something! The world is watching you!"

"I uh..." The ladybug-themed superhero decides to twirl his yo-yo(?) around the villain's knees, tugging it and causing the golem to tumble down. Alya swears something is off though. Superheroes should know what they're doing unless they're not?

"Good job Wonderbug!" The heroine went to her partner who ran towards her. Alya got to get out of the way or she'll never hear the end of her mom and sister's rant. "But there has to be a way to revert him back to normal without hurting him!"

"But I can't hear them anymore.." Alya huffed, far enough to avoid danger but too far to not hear what those two are saying. The two seem friendly, almost familiar with their expressions. _Uh-oh. The villain is standing up again._

"Lucky charm-woah!" The hero gets a water blaster. Both heroes stared at each other.

> "Eyes?" Misterbug asked, pointing at the villain's eyes. Lady Noire nodded and he pointed his weapon at the male's head.
> 
> "I'll head in and destroy his object." Lady Noire agreed and before he could stop her, she rushed face first at the opponent.

"Woah!" Alya watched the heroine somersault and do back-flips to evade capture nor has she seen a hero snipe a stone creature's head with water. 'That's sharp!'

"Got it!" The black cat cheered before the ladybug hero tackled her to avoid the stone creature's large arm.

"Destroy it!" The hero warned and she did, causing the golem to crumble and reveal... Ivan.

"Nice!" Alya ran to the duo for a quick interview. _Aw! Those two did a fist pump and she can smell romance~!_ However, before she could reach them, the hero left his partner and Ivan with a sheet of paper. Alya video-ed the black cat, smiling. "Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you and your partner going to be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you-

"Uh... miss..." Alya struggled and the feline twirled her metal staff. "Miss...?"

"Hmm~" The feline tilted her head, thinking as well. She opened her eyes, smiling. "Lady Noire. Oh! And my partner calls himself Misterbug."

"Chatte out!" Lady Noire turned and ran off, pole vaulting out when her weapon extended. Alya recorded the whole thing, eyes wide for actually being the first to catch video of new superheroes.

"Lady Noire and Misterbug..." Alya grinned. "Super awesome!"

* * *

Okay. The day is not over and Alya has already made a blog dedicated to the superheroes. She named it Ladyblog because it has a ring to it. She launched because of her first video's massive hit, but a ton of people suddenly started turning to golems so...

"You shouldn't stop right now." Marinette advised, scanning the room. "I'm sure the two heroes will handle them."

"You're right." Alya cradled her phone. "I've seen them with my own two eyes, even talked to one of them! Lady Noire is the distraction while Misterbug snipes in for the kill!"

"Wait a second!" Marinette squinted at her but Alya shrugged her off. "Lady Noire isn't a distraction."

"Yeah she is. He's going to protect us all! I believe in him." Alya doesn't know the power of Lady Noire, but Misterbug can summon anything to defeat his enemies. 'That's OP right there.'

"I. But. You... Hmmm" Marinette huffed and Alya was about to ask what's with the hissy fit until Miss Critic entered the classroom.

"Pff!" Chloé scoffed at the now-restored Ivan. Ivan even confessed not recalling what happened and this blonde douche decides to blame him for his emotions? "Once a monster, **always** a monster."

"That's uncalled for!" Alya stomped her foot, walking towards the sassy brat as Ivan marched away.

"Maybe we don't.. Darn it." Marinette called out but she kept walking. 

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Chloé taunted and Alya stomped her foot at the brat.

"How could you say that to Ivan?!" Alya argued, pointing at the blonde. "You're the real Stoneheart."

"Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I?" Chloé rolled her eyes and Alya felt Marinette hold her hand. "Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty."

"You little..." Alya glared at the blonde b****!

" **Enough** , Chloé." Marinette warned and Chloé stiffened at the request. "If he turns into Stoneheart again, you're going get maimed like Kim."

"I-Well!" Chloé fought back and Marinette pulled Alya with her. "Hey! Come back here and face me, Dupain-Cheng!"

"Let's go. The girl's not worth our time." Marinette told her and Alya whole-heartedly agree. "Where to?"

"Ivan. We gotta comfort him!" Alya smiled and Marinette reflected her cheer.

Alya wished she and Marinette hadn't left because they couldn't find Ivan nor Mylène anywhere. Since they can't do anything, the two went back to class to see... A guy placing gum on Marinette's chair and the laughter of the crook girl and her lackey.

"I was trying to take this _off_! I promise." Adrien told them. Alya knows him because who in France doesn't? Adrien Agreste is a popular teen model and his fans are vicious.

"Sure..." Marinette raised an eyebrow and the model looked more miserable. _He's pretty good at acting._ Glancing at the two evil doers, Marinette looks back at Adrien. "You're friends with Chloé, right?"

"Yes.. Oh." Adrien gets a shooing motion from Marinette, taking a step back so Marinette can place a handkerchief to cover the gum. "Why do people keep saying that?"

"..." Marinette sighs as Alya sits beside her. Alya pulls out her phone, showing the picture of the teenager. Marinette glances over and mutters. "Adrien... Agreste. He's the son of my fave fashion designer?!"

"Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloé's buddy?" Alya described and Marinette face palmed. "Ha! Forget him. Not worth it."

"Oh Alya. About the video.." Marinette whispered as Ms. Bustier does roll call. "You think the purple butterfly is an akuma?"

"What's an akuma?" Alya raised an eyebrow and Marinette froze.

"The... evil... thingy?" Marinette makes random gestures with her hand. "Akuma means demon in Japanese so I thought it fits?"

"That does sound right..." Alya will use that term when it becomes legitimate. For now, she'll store that in memory. "Maybe? Power always has a medium and butterflies fit the bill-"

" **Present!** " A huge golem from back then destroyed the door, rushing into the classroom. All hell broke loose and Alya quickly grabbed her phone to capture the video. "Mylène?!"

"Knew it!" Marinette hissed, trying to grab a hold of Alya but she's ready to get the latest info.

"Daddy, the monster is back!" Chloé hid (like an idiot) under the table as Stoneheart grab the love-of-his-life.

'That's what you get.' Alya thought in her mind as Stoneheart grabbed Chloé, destroyed the wall and jumped down to go somewhere. Alya quickly ran out of the classroom, ready to make a move.

"Alya!" Marinette yelled behind her but Alya can't stop. She has to get a footage of it. The bluenette screeched. "Come on!"

* * *

Although she got saved by a peeved Lady Noire, Alya wasn't able to get a footage of the huge butterfly purification nor the police trying to chase the duo for a thorough investigation (to understand what hell Hawkmoth bestowed upon them). Alya was able to return to school and finally gave Marinette confidence to take the seats and tell the rich brat who's boss. With the class ending, Alya was heading back home when it began to pour. The first thing that came to mind as Alya opened her umbrella was Marinette. She didn't have an umbrella. Turning, Alya rushed back to school to save her new bestie.

"Marinette!" Alya called out and Marinette looked away from the black car. Alya noticed Adrien shook his head and quickly entered the car for it to run. 'What's he thinking?'

"Alya~!" Marinette waved back, holding a fancy black umbrella.

"I thought you needed saving and here you are with an umbrella." Alya grinned, walking up the stairs.

"An apology gift?" Alya teased and Marinette shrugged. "Oh? What did he say?"

"He apologized and offered the umbrella so I can head back home..." Marinette bit her lower lip, not sure as she twirled her umbrella. "Hey Al? What does it mean when someone gives you an umbrella?"

"Don't overthink it." Alya laughed, looking back at the retreating car. "Pretty sure he did that out of friendship. He probably expects you to return the umbrella tomorrow."

"Ah..." Marinette nodded her head. "So like a symbol of friendship?"

"Or he has a crush on you~?" Alya nudged her shoulder as they both went down the steps.

"On me? Pftt! No way. " Marinette giggled. "Definitely friendship... So about the video.."

...

"Waitt..." Master Fu squinted at the scene in front of him.

"I don't see any problem, Master." Wayzz commented but the old man is not pleased.

"I feel this shouldn't be happening." Master Fu smoothed his beard, watching the two females laugh.


End file.
